


Something There

by bikingpaladin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Songfic, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Glimmer doesn't understand why a complete stranger asked her when she and Adora are getting married.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, Synchronised Screaming





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> For Elleth as a Chocolate Box 2020 bonus treat. I also borrowed prompts from the Synchronised Screaming February Prompt List for inspiration.
> 
> This fic takes place somewhere in Season 4, so Season 4 spoilers apply.
> 
> The "sleep deprivation" is pretty minor (someone gets woken up several times after trying to fall asleep) as opposed to not being able to sleep for several days.
> 
> Songfic song: Something There from Beauty and the Beast

“Bow, the weirdest thing happened to me today.” Glimmer said.

Bow asked, “Okay. What was it?”

“When Adora and I were in Mystacor this morning, one of the sorcerers there asked when Adora and I were getting married.” Glimmer said.

Bow choked back a laugh. Glimmer resisted the urge to punch him - mostly because Bow was just a little out of her reach, but still. Glimmer was queen now. She couldn’t just hit people for irritating her.

...even if she really, really thought they kind of deserved it.

Glimmer shouted, “Bow! I’m serious! Someone just assumed that Adora and I were a couple for no good reason!”

Bow fiddled with his fingers.

“Well...you two kinda leave the impression that...” Bow started to say.

Glimmer interrupted with, “Leave the impression that _what_ , Bow?”

“That you two might be a couple.” Bow finished.

Glimmer raged, “This isn’t funny, Bow. I’m being serious here.”

“Look, I’ve heard why people say that, and it makes sense. No one had ever heard of Adora before she started hanging out with us. For people who don’t know that Adora is She-Ra, they had to come up with some sort of reason why she became best friends with us so suddenly, which means they just kinda figured the two of you were dating.” Bow explained.

Glimmer said, “That’s not a good reason.”

“Then you consider the fact you two went together for Princess Prom earlier this year...” Bow continued.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, replying, “Which I only did because you went with Perfuma...”

“...and they think that because of the way you two look at each other, just kind of all the time.” Bow finished.

Glimmer screamed, “Augh! You’re being ridiculous. I’m going to go find Adora. She’ll agree with me that I’m not overreacting!”

Glimmer teleported out of her bedroom and directly into Adora’s bedroom. There, Adora was sleeping peacefully wrapped in pink blankets while cuddling purple pillows.

“WAKE UP.”

Adora was no longer sleeping peacefully.

“Uh...huh? What?” Adora mumbled.

A pillow was flung onto the floor in surprise.

Glimmer said, “Adora, I told Bow about earlier today when someone assumed we were a couple for no good reason and he said that people do that because of the way we look into each other’s eyes! Isn’t that ridiculous?”

Glimmer’s head finally caught up with her mouth and she realized Adora was staring deeply into her eyes. Everything stopped, just for a moment.

Glimmer hadn’t really taken a moment to slow and realize just how much of Adora that she could see when she looked directly into Adora’s light blue eyes. It wasn’t Adora’s dark blonde hair or the giant hair poof that made her Adora, at least not to Glimmer. No, it was when Glimmer looked at these eyes, she could see the valiant, confident, competitive, noble paladin that made Adora who she was. Adora was inspiring to be around. She was the kind of person who stuck to her morals, even to the point of leaving the only home she ever knew to go join the right side.

Adora started leaning forward. Glimmer dipped her head down, leaning towards Adora, starting to close her eyes, thinking if this was it? Were they about to kiss?

...and then Adora snored loudly against Glimmer’s forehead, her mouth nearly swallowing Glimmer’s bangs.

“ADORA, WAKE UP.”

“Mmm, I’m awake!” Adora shouted.

Glimmer asked, “Adora, when you look at me...what do you see?”

“I see my best friend, Glimmer. Why?” Adora asked.

Glimmer said, “Well...do you ever think anything more? Do you ever look into my eyes and just...see something you didn’t necessarily see before?”

Glimmer tried not to cringe at her own words. They sounded like _song lyrics_. Ugh. This wasn’t going the way she wanted it to go at all.

Sometimes the feelings she had inside were just...that kind of feeling where describing them out loud made them feel less original and unique...to name them, would it make them feel less valid? Would it chase them away? No wonder she hadn’t wanted to dwell on them before, if they made her feel this insecure.

Adora looked at Glimmer without saying anything, just took a deep long look into her eyes. Glimmer hoped Adora wasn’t going to fall asleep on her again.

These feelings...despite the embarrassment from earlier...they felt real. Something was here and it was worth exploring.

Adora leaned forward. Glimmer didn’t close her eyes this time, wanting to see this time through. If there was going to be a kiss...Glimmer wanted to see it happen this time.

When the two of them were inches away from each other, Adora spoke.

“I’m really tired, Glimmer. Can we talk in the morning?”

“Just tell me one thing.” Glimmer implored. “Would you ever...want to kiss me?”

Adora smiled and gently cupped Glimmer’s cheek in her right hand. This time, this time for real, Adora leaned in and the two of them kissed. After a solid second, Adora parted from the kiss just enough to speak.

“Yeah. I would.” Adora murmured.

The two of them embraced again. Glimmer drank in Adora’s taste, trying to memorize the shape of her lips.

Glimmer was the first to part from the kiss this time.

Glimmer said, “I can’t believe we’re doing this. I thought you were tired.”

“I’m still tired.” Adora let out a yawn just shy of a lion’s roar. “But I wanted to make sure you knew...this look does mean I do think about it.”

Glimmer felt herself growing tired. She laid down on Adora’s bed, pulling herself under the covers. Adora curled up against Glimmer’s side, and the two of them fell asleep.

Therefore, there may be something there that wasn’t there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Princess Prom only occurs once every ten years? I forgot and initially thought it was an annual event, but caught my mistake later on when I was rewatching the episode.
> 
> February Prompt List for the Synchronised Screaming Collection can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/190606697197/february-prompt-list
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 1\. Everyone Thinks They're Together aka Everyone Thinks We're a Couple  
> 2\. (minor) Sleep Deprivation


End file.
